


Semper Imperium

by tats



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:45:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tats/pseuds/tats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it takes is a simple flick of the hand, a swirl of the wand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Semper Imperium

She was pushing it. She knew it. Every day she woke up beside him, every night they made love was just another step closer to the end. With every morning, Lindsay would flourish her wand and a wave of magic would flow gently, almost caressing over the other body in her bed.

 

This morning was different.

 

A sharp, burning pain in her left forearm snapped Lindsay awake and she hissed out in pain.

 

“Accio.” she muttered, twirling her wand as a pure black robe and a white mask flew into her hands. With deft fingers, she flung the cape around her shoulders, raising the hood up above her head and place the mask on her face. She sighed as the magic slipped around her head to help secure it in place and with the destination, her Lord, in her mind, she simply spun and apparated away.

 

Dark, cold, and crowded were the words she would use to describe the meeting location. Making her way hurriedly to the front of the room, Lindsay fell to her knees, not daring to look up, and kissed the hem of the Dark Lords robe before backing up into the mass of fellow Death Eaters.

 

Silence fell as the Dark Lord stood up and walked over to a huddled figure on the floor. A simple flick of his wand and the person, a man, was stretch taut.

 

“Tell me, Auror Denecour. Tell me the whereabouts of those Potters and Longbottoms and I will let you live another day.” Voldemort hissed as he circled the bruised and bloodied man. A groan echoed out in the silence following the spoken requisition as those behind awaited the answer.

 

“They are…” he started speaking, his voice was hoarse from disuse. “They are…”

 

The man lifted his head and with defiance blazing in his eyes, he spat on Lord Voldemorts face.

 

“Like fucking hell I’d tell you, you monster.” he shouted. A few gasped and one person fell backwards lightly. Lindsay smiled wickedly, knowing what was going to follow. A flash of coloured light shone before the auror screamed in pain and Voldemort sat back down.

 

“Tuggey. If you may.” he demanded and waved towards the auror. Without a moments hesitance, Lindsay stood and stepped towards the hanging auror.

 

“Hello there pretty boy. I remember you, Caleb isn’t it?” she whispered to him as she got up close in his personal space. He glanced at her from the side of his view before looking away, not answering.

 

“You know, my Lord asked you a question, and offered life in exchange. And yet you  _turned it down_.” she hissed, whipping her wand out of the holster. Caleb turned to look as a gleam of light flashed in his eyes. The light wooded yew wand glimmered dark as light bounced off the blades that were embedded into the sides, creating a look sinister look. Lindsay brought her wand close to his face before gently putting enough pressure to pierce the skin open on his cheeks. Caleb flinched and the cold metal burned hot, his blood spilling over it and dripping on the floor.

 

Her laughter resonated on the walls as she flicked her wand, cleaning it free of blood. A hushed whisper was all it took for the man’s skin to be set on fire, slowly burning as if the flames were in slow motion. Caleb screamed in agony before Lindsay pulled herself in close, twirling around him her wand slashing as she went.

 

“Tell me,  _boy_. Tell our Lord. Where are they?” she demanded of him, position her wand under his chin. He refused to answer once more, keeping his mouth shut. Her eyes flashed with anger.

 

“Crucio!” she spat and his head snapped back sharply and white hot pain laced his nerves. She quickly ended the spell as fast as she put him under.

 

“One last time. Where. Are. They.”

 

“I hope you all burn in hell.” he whispered out. Lindsay opened her mouth to curse him once more before a voice hissed, a green light hitting his body. The auror hung dead and a large snake made its way to his body, slowly wrapping around him. The Dark Lord waved his hand and the death eaters were released from the calling.

 

Lindsay quickly apparated back to her house as fast as she could to get back to the man in there waiting for her. She paused however as banging caught her attention from the front door. Gripping her wand in her hand, she silently made her way towards her house, her mask off but hood still up.

 

“Petrificus totalus!” she shouted after she kicked the door down, wand at the ready. A yelp was frozen midway as the owner landed on the ground with a thud. She peered and once she saw the messy, curly hair, she dropped her wand and fell to the floor.

 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry Michael!” she spoke softly, releasing him from the spell. Instantly, Michael backed up as far as he could, eyes widened with fear.

 

“W-w-what are you? What the fuck did you do to me? Is that…is that fucking  **blood?”**  the short man stuttered out, shaking in the corner. Lindsay frowned as she stood up and retrieved her wand to cast a quick tempus. She swore quietly once she saw the time.

 

“Ah shit. I was supposed to cast the spell this morning. Fuck it.” she mumbled, pacing back and forth. A flick of her wand and the blood on her clothes vanished and she turned to look back at Michael.

 

“Listen, you weren’t supposed to see this, Michael. I love you too much for any harm to come to you, regardless of your…blood. My magic will protect you.” Lindsay spoke softly, inching closer to the man.

 

“Stay back, you fucking witch! What the fuck, if that’s what you are? Magic isn’t even real. And even if it was, you should be burnt at the st-” Michael’s rant was cut short as Lindsay quickly pointed her wand at him and whispered ‘Imperio’ under her breath. His eyes clouded over and his face became blank.

 

“Listen, we’ve been in a relationship for years now. You love me, and I you. You have a ring in the nightstand drawer that you are going to use to propose to me. We will live happily together.” she spoke loud and clearly, the tone digging into Michael’s mind and planting the information there.

 

“I love you Lindsay.” he whispered, a small smile gracing his face. Lindsay smiled back.

 

“And I love you.”


End file.
